Love and Trampolines
by Mamberz987
Summary: Something light and funny. Trampoline Wrestling at Yugi's house! SetoxJoey. Oneshot.


Okays, my first one shot! I got this vague idea from when I went wrestling on a trampoline, but I couldn't think of what to write, so I just decided to go ahead and wing it. It's what I do best, ne?

Pairings: Seto and Joey! Yay! –fangirls cheer all over the world-

Warnings: Obviously, this is gonna be **YAOI**. No like no read, k?

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I don't own yugioh, ok? Lay off! –sniffle-

Love and Trampolines

* * *

"So, Yug', are you excited for this weekend?" Joey grinned, walking home from school on a sunny Friday afternoon.

"This weekend? Why? What's going on?" Yugi tilted his head to the side, looking very innocent as always.

The blonde sighed, exasperated. "Don't tell me you forgot already! Remember, we said we were gonna all hang out this weekend at your house while Gramps is gone."

Yugi smiled in his cute way. "Of course I didn't forget. I just didn't realize you were still so excited after I invited Kaiba!"

Joey stopped in his tracks. "Come again?" He could feel his eyebrow about to twitch.

Yugi peered over his shoulder. "You mean I didn't tell you? Well, I thought it would be a good idea to invite him, because he never gets to spend time with any friends."

Putting a hand on his hip, Joey exclaimed, "Gee, I wonder why. Oh yeah! That's because he is a royal prick and doesn't have any friends!"

Rolling his violet eyes, Yugi admonished him. "You two never stop fighting. And it's usually over little trivial things too." With a twinkle in his eye, he added, "It's almost like you're a married couple."

The blonde felt his jaw open. He tried to close it, but it kept falling back down. He was reasonably sure he looked like a fish. He vaguely wondered if that was a step up or down from a 'mutt.'

Of course, Kaiba was kind enough to answer him. "You make a very nice trout, but you'll always be a pup to me," he sneered as he brushed past.

Joey felt his anger turn his face red and blow up. He was about to yell a very intelligent and witty reply when Kaiba turned back around.

"A puffer fish now? I guess you _can_ teach a dog new tricks. Learn something new every day, ne?" Kaiba smirked.

Yugi quickly moved to hold Joey back, as he was about to pounce on the brunette to strangle him. Kaiba just watched Joey amusedly. Joey shifted uncomfortably at those piercing blue eyes. Without removing his eyes from the blonde,Kaiba told Yugi he would be at his house at 6 o' clock sharp.

With that, he turned around and stalked off, blue trench coat swishing behind him.

Yugi looked up at Joey, whose face was still very red. Yugi wasn't sure if it was from anger, embarrassment, or something else. Joey growled. "That jerk can't give me a break for even one day!"

The shorter teen only continued to ponder Joey, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "You're right. He never torments anyone else. I wonder why that could be…" With a very large grin, he thought to himself, _Well, I'll have to find out tomorrow._

Waving goodbye to the blonde, he quickly ran home to start preparing for the next day.

---Saturday---

As six o' clock neared, people began to show up. Joey was, of course, first to arrive and made a beeline right towards the fridge. By the time Yami opened the door for Tristan, which was about 10 minutes later, Joey had already consumed five bags of potato chips, three cans of soda, two boxes of pocky, and a bag of marshmallows. He had alreadystarted onthe next bag of marshmallows as well. Needless to say, he was quite hyper, and the room was littered with empty bags.

After Tristan arrived, next came Duke, who took his place next to Tristan, Tea, and then Ryou and Bakura. At six o'clock, on the dot, the doorbell rang again. Joey froze, another marshmallow halfway to his mouth. There could only be one of two people behind the door, Kaiba or Marik. He silently prayed for Marik because, in the blonde's opinion, he was considerably safer than Kaiba.

He heard the door creak open and felt cerulean eyes on him before he heard the snide voice, that could only belong to one person, comment on how the house was a mess and that Yugi and his friends were all pigs to be able to eat so much already. Yami didn't help by pointing out that Joey was the only one who had eaten anything. Joey wondered if Yami was calling him a pig.

Turning around slowly, Joey came upon a sight that both scared and pleased him. It scared him because, well, anything connected to Kaiba was very frightening. It pleased him to see the brunette dressed in casual jeans and a dark maroon button-up shirt with the top button undone. Joey found himself staring at the collar bones that could be seen on the brunette's obviously well-toned torso. To put it bluntly, Kaiba looked good.

He then realized that Kaiba was watching Joey watch him. He expected the brunette to make some sort of comment about how mutts shouldn't look upon their masters, but surprisingly, none came.

Instead, Kaiba strolled over to where the blonde was sitting, and took the marshmallow out of Joey's hand, fingers brushing in the process. Joey could feel a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. Then Kaiba popped the marshmallow in his mouth, never taking his eyes of the blonde. Joey definitely felt a blush on his face, and was pretty sure everyone could see it too.

Of course, Kaiba had to ruin the moment by declaring that marshmallows were disgusting, yet fit for a mutt. Tristan and Yami leapt up to restain the fuming blonde. Trying to save the get-together, and the house, from the quarreling duo, Yugi suggested they all go out to the backyard.

Kaiba shrugged and walked out. Giving a last growl, Joey reluctantly followed. The blonde's eyes widened, however, at the large, gleaming trampoline that stood in the grass.

"Woah, Yug'! When'd you get that! It definitely wasn't here last weekend," Joey exclaimed, admiring the new toy.

"Yep!" Yugi grinned mischievously. "In fact, I just got it last night."

Joey cheered. "It's jumping time!"

"Actually," Yugi said slowly, "I was thinking that we could do…Trampoline Wrestling!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Trampoline what?"

Joey couldn't help a grin. "Don't tell me you don't know what Trampoline Wrestling is! Two people get on the trampoline and wrestle. It's very simple. Yugi is the all-time champ!" (A/N: Um, we'll say that someone else also owns a trampoline, because they've all played this before.)

Kaiba looked skeptically at Yugi's small physique. He raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

Yugi, sensing the brunette's doubt, declared that Tristan would be his first victim, who groaned as he climbed up on the trampoline.

Joey counted to three, and declared the match had begun. Yami cheered Yugi on, while Bakura yelled for Tristan to 'stomp the squirt.'

It was all so quick, Kaiba barely had time to realize what had happened. Yugi gave a giant leap, and latched himself onto Tristan's back, hands gripping to Tristan's face. Kaiba sweatdropped to see Tristan running around in a circle with tiny Yugi attached to his neck. It reminded him of a tick attatched to a dog. Speaking of dogs, he glanced over to Joey, who was cheering very loudly. Kaiba felt a tiny smile creep onto his cheeks before turning back to the match. Finally Yugi's opponent fell down, and was defeated.

Next up was Bakura, who challenged Yami. Yami won, of course. This caused Bakura to go sulk in a corner as Ryou ran over to console him.

Yugi then decided that Joey should be next. "Alright, who should I wrestle?" he asked, already climbing on the trampoline.

It was a unanimous decision, and Kaiba was shoved up with the blonde.

"This is immature and foolish," Kaiba growled, icy blue eyes narrowed.

Joey grinned cockily. "Scared that I might actually beat you for once?"

Kaiba smirked, causing Joey to lose some of his confidence. "You wish."

Wish one swift movement, Kaiba swung his leg around to knock Joey's legs out from under him. He quickly straddled the blonde, whispering in his ear, "Does this mean that I win?"

Face growing red, Joey pushed off the brunette to be the one on top. It only lasted for a second as the brunette used his momentum to only roll on top again, precariously close to the edge. Somehow, his arms were stuck under the blonde, bringing Kaiba's face a mere inch from Joey's.

Joey could feel his heart beating faster as Kaiba's breath ghosted over his skin. Kaiba leaned closer so that their noses were almost touching. "I believe this makes me the winner, pup. Wouldn't you agree?" he whispered. Joey looked up into his eyes, only to find them somewhat darker than what he remembered. His face flushed a cute shade of red.

Kaiba's face slowly inched over closer, until their lips were almost brushing. "I think I deserve a prize, don't you?" He then brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

It wasn't very long, but as Kaiba slowly pulled away, all Joey could think of was cerulean eyes hovering over him. He barely even heard all of his friends cheering behind them, and Yugi exclaiming that his plan worked.

Kaiba gave a rare smile, which Joey returned in a full force grin. As Kaiba moved to get up, however, he forgot that his arms were still stuck under the blonde. This caused them to roll the couple extra inches off and over the trampoline's edge.

Joey landed on top of the brunette's stomach. Honey eyes gazed into cerulean eyes, as Joey leaned in to give another kiss. It was longer than the one before, and as they pulled apart, Joey said that he rather liked being on top. Seto smirked that he better not get used to it, gently pulling Joey's face in for another kiss.

---Owari---

Well, how'd you all like it? Not as funny as my other story, but I still think it's cute. Please leave me a pretty review as it makes me want to write more! Plushies for any and all reviewers! –throws out plushies-


End file.
